


It is Tradition, is it not?

by Roxart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: It was common knowledge that standing under a mistletoe with someone meant kissing them. So why was Geordi so surprised when he kissed him?Just a short ficlet, since Christmas is just around the corner :)





	It is Tradition, is it not?

Ten-Forward was looking rather festive, with fairy lights strung along the walls. An enormous, fancily decorated pine tree stood at the corner of the room, courtesy of Guinan, Deanna, and Data. Data had volunteered to help decorate to abate his curiousity regarding Terran Christmas traditions. He even provided the model of the USS Enterprise, currently perched at the top of the tree.

 

Speaking of the android, Geordi scanned the room for the familiar glow unique to his best friend. He had promised Data he would show up for the Christmas party after his shift ended. He spotted him at the end of the room and called to him, waving from the door. Data turned at the shout of his name and made his way across the room towards Geordi.

 

“Hey Data. The room is looking gr-“ Geordi swallowed his words as Data took his face in both hands and leaned in. Geordi froze in shock as he felt Data’s lips brush against his own and he nearly squeaked in surprise when Data pressed his lips gently against Geordi in what could only be described as an affectionate kiss.

 

Before the engineer could react, Data slowly pulled back and removed his hands, leaving Geordi feeling cold and confused. “I am sorry for interrupting you, Geordi. What was it you were going to say about the room?” The android asked casually, as if he hadn’t just kissed Geordi more passionately than he could ever recall being kissed. Not to mention the fact that Geordi had a huge crush on his best friend.

 

“Are you alright, Geordi? Your temperature seems to be increasing, and your face is red,” Data’s forehead creased in worry as he studied his stagnant best friend closely. He hadn’t moved or even seemed to acknowledge Data’s question for 4.32 seconds, an average of 4.0 seconds more than usual. Not that Data kept track of all their interactions. (Except he did.)

 

“Data! What did you just kiss me for?” Geordi felt his face heat up and he quickly brought a hand up to cover it. If his favourite android leaned in any closer, he sweared he would’ve spontaneously combusted.

 

Data seemed to reel back a bit at Geordi’s outburst, an apologetic look appearing on his face. “I am sorry, Geordi. I did not expect you to react so negatively. It is Terran tradition after all. I assumed you were familiar with it.” The android emphasized his point by pointing at a sprig of mistletoe dangling from the ceiling, his face the picture of innocence.

 

Realisation dawned on Geordi and he pinched the bridge of his nose, focusing on calming down. He knew he could not be mad at Data because he had no real bad intentions. Moreover, he was starting to feel bad for snapping at him. The pathetic look on Data’s face would have only be warranted if Geordi had kidnapped Spot and told Data he was not allowed to see his beloved cat anymore.

 

“I’m sorry for yelling, Data. It’s just that people do not usually kiss others all of a sudden. Consent is important.” Geordi patiently explained, “Especially if they are not romantically involved.” He added.

 

“Oh. My sincere apologies, Geordi. I will make sure that we are romantically involved and I have your consent the next time I kiss you.”

 

“You what!?”


End file.
